A Light For Others Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While practicing teleporting one day, Luminous ends up in the Trolls' world. :) Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013 asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Trolls belongs to Dreamworks. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Light For Others Too**

Luminous was at the portal in Master Eon's citadel, practicing on transporting himself to the different parts of Skylands under Master Eon's watch. "You're doing good, Luminous," said the guardian of Skylands.

"Thank you, Master Eon," he said and put in another set of coordinates, but when he went to step onto the portal, it shone very brightly all of a sudden and he shielded his eyes. "Whoa!"

"Luminous, look out!" Master Eon called out in warning as he recognized the portal glowing because it was bringing one of the Skylanders there to the citadel, but with Luminous entering coordinates at the same time, it was a cross wave, which was dangerous because it could send the Skylander coming in and Luminous going out to other coordinates.

Luminous quickly activated the portal to transport himself away and the bright flash faded, but he hit the ground hard.

Letting out a groan, he sat up. "I hope the Skylander coming in made it," he said aloud as he stood up, but he instantly noticed his surroundings were very different. A small village with some homes no taller than his waist was in front of him and he curiously moved forward, glad that he had the ability of flight in case what came out of the homes were really small.

"Hey! We've got an intruder!"

Hearing the small voice, Luminous looked and saw a bunch of small people coming out to form a circle around him and he gazed at them, noticing they colorful skins and hair.

They were also very short, even smaller than a chompy. A pink-skinned troll with the same colored hair came forward and looked up at him. "Um, could you please lean a little closer to the ground?" She asked sweetly.

Deciding not to offend these villagers, Luminous kneeled down and leaned down carefully. The pink-haired troll looked up at him with bright eyes and he noticed she was looking at the Light elemental symbol on his chest plate and she stepped closer to him, going over to his hand and pushing against one side of it with her hands.

Curious, Luminous turned his hand over so that the palm was facing upward and was surprised when the small creature fearlessly crawled up into his hand. "Could you lift me up a bit, please?" She asked. "I want to see that symbol on your chest."

His curiosity was growing more now, but he nodded. "Hold on tight," he said to her and slowly lifted his hand up as she held on until she was level to his chest. She had a look of amazement on her face as she gently touched the symbol on his chest before turning around to face the others.

"He has a sun symbol on his chestplate," she said happily.

The other trolls began cheering with the exception of two of them, but Luminous was watching the troll in his hand curiously. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what are you exactly?" He asked.

"We're trolls," she answered.

He blinked. "Trolls?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Welcome to our village."

Luminous then saw some of the other villagers come closer. "You're very brave," he said.

She knew he meant because he was a giant to them. "Well, you're a good guy," she said. "So, we're not afraid."

He looked at her. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

She pointed to the Light element symbol on his chest. "The sun on your chest," she said. "The sun makes us happy and you like the sun too."

He couldn't deny that. "I am fond of light," he said.

"I bet you have a name that's really neat too," she said.

He chuckled at that. "My name is Luminous," he said, and noticed that the trolls seemed even happier when he said his name. "May I ask your name, brave one?"

She giggled. "I'm Princess Poppy," she said. "Daughter of the king of trolls."

Seeing the king come up, Luminous gave him and Poppy a respectful bow of his head. "Greetings, Your Majesty," he said to the King before looking at Poppy. "And greetings to you, Your Royal Highness."

Poppy giggled. "You can call me by my name," she said.

King Peppy nodded in agreement. "We have not seen one like you before, Luminous," he said. "Where are you from?"

Luminous glanced around. "I come from Skylands," he said.

"Is that your village?" Poppy asked.

"You could say that," Luminous said. "But it's made up of many islands and villages and many different kinds of Skylanders, Mabu, and other creatures."

Poppy's eyes were wide. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "It sounds so big."

He chuckled. "It is," he said.

* * *

Poppy had insisted on giving Luminous a tour of the village and King Peppy had agreed, more relaxed at seeing how his daughter was at ease around the newcomer and how gentle Luminous was with Poppy.

Branch, who was Poppy's best friend, followed and kept an eye on them. After so long of keeping an eye out for people who had been looking to eat trolls to be happy, he was wary of newcomers.

Luminous' large size didn't seem to bother the other trolls as they deemed him to be good and Poppy even found that Luminous had pockets on the side of his clothing and asked him if she could see the inside of the pockets of his clothing. Since she was basically pocket-sized, Luminous decided it was alright, but was careful to not move very fast. He heard her giggle as she explored the pocket and then felt her settle down. "It's so comfy in here," she said.

Luminous chuckled and saw Poppy poke her head out. "Hey, can you head out to the water?" She asked. "There's a secret place there that only we trolls know about, but I want you to see it too."

"Okay," he said, gently reaching in and gently pulling her out of his pocket, seeing her hold onto his hand trustingly. "Lead the way."

Branch followed them to the place Poppy mentioned and he was immediately more suspicious. Poppy, who was standing by the water after Luminous gently set her down, turned and saw him. "Branch!" She said happily, running over to him.

The gray-skinned troll looked at her. "Poppy, why are you out here with him?" He asked. "He might just be playing nice so that he can eat us later."

"No way," Poppy said firmly. "Luminous is a nice guy and he's already a happy person. I can tell."

Luminous, who heard the conversation, turned to them. "Eat you guys?" He asked and a look of disgust came over his face. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what some people seek us trolls out for," Branch said, glaring at Luminous, who held his hands up.

"Well, I don't want to eat any of you," he said. "And Poppy's right. I am happy. I used to be a villain, but changed my ways a while back. And I'm glad I did."

Poppy went up to him, dragging Branch behind her, who still looked reluctant, but allowed her to drag him with her. Luminous placed his hand down again for them to climb up on and lifted them up to his face. "Do you still have people hunting you?" He asked.

"No, we're at peace now with others," Poppy said and noticed Luminous seemed a little sad. "Luminous? I thought you said you were happy."

He gave a sheepish smile. "I am, but I'm wondering how I'm going to get back to Skylands," he admitted.

"How about with a Portal Master?"

Luminous turned in surprise to see Rachel standing a couple feet away. She smiled. "Took Mags a good two hours to just unscramble your coordinates from the portal and once she did, she had to consult several map books to find where the coordinates led," she said.

"Rachel," Luminous said in surprise and carefully stood up, moving up to her with Poppy and Branch in his hands. Rachel noticed the two trolls and was amazed.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know trolls could be pocket-sized. Or so colorful."

"You've seen other trolls?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, but most of them are really mean," Rachel said. "Out of all the islands on Skylands, only one place has trolls that are nice and peaceful."

Branch and Poppy were a bit stunned to hear that, but then looked up at Luminous. "Skylands," Branch said softly, remembering Luminous mentioned it. "Sounds like a neat place."

"It is, just like your village," said Luminous as he gently set them down on a nearby rock and turned to Rachel. "Did the Skylander coming in make it okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Flameslinger made it," she said. "Although, he was a bit dizzy. The cross wave of coordinates spun him around for a bit."

She then closed her eyes and opened them again. "Master Eon's calling us," she said softly.

Nodding, Luminous turned to his two new friends. "Thank you for hosting me," he said.

Poppy held her arms out and Luminous let her grab hold of his hand and she gestured him to hold her closer. He brought her up to his chestplate and she hugged it, which made him chuckle and very gently hug her back. He looked at Branch and nodded. "You guys stay safe," he said, gently setting Poppy down beside Branch.

"You too, Luminous," Branch said. "Take care."

"Bye, Luminous," Poppy said. "Maybe we'll meet up again sometime?"

He smiled. "I'll ask Master Eon about it," he said, seeing the pink-haired troll smile.

Rachel held out her hand, which Luminous took and they leapt up into the air where a bright light engulfed them and they landed onto the portal in Master Eon's citadel. "Are you alright, Luminous?" Master Eon asked.

"Yes, Master Eon," Luminous answered. "I landed in a good place and the inhabitants were very friendly. Is it possible to visit them again?"

"I had Hugo write down the coordinates," the guardian of Skylands said with a smile.

Smiling, Rachel led Luminous to the other Portal Masters that were outside by the Mystery Gate. "We were worried when Master Eon said the portal got a cross wave," she said.

He smiled. "Let's hope that doesn't happen again," he said. "I activated the portal on my side after that in hopes that the incoming Skylander would make it into the citadel."

Smiling at his unselfish act, Rachel walked up the steps to the Mystery Gate with Luminous behind her and the other Portal Masters surrounded the former light villain, who agreed to tell them where he had gone.

And he planned to take another trip to Poppy's world later on in the week.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
